Epic Fail
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 10. She was unsure if this was their love story. She was unsure if he was confessing. So what should she answer? Dramione.  OOC  R&R!


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, _except the imaginary mom I guess_. XD

Summary: [Beware for the OOC.] She was unsure if this was their love story. She was unsure if he was confessing. So what should she answer?

.ONE-SHOT.

**Epic Fail  
><strong>_(A Harry Potter fanfic)_

* * *

><p>Love...?<p>

I don't know. That thing seemed to be avoiding me. Well, whatever.

.

.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I leaned my head against the cold, misty window pane of the bus I am riding. I wondered how it looked so serene outside when it was actually raining. Don't get me wrong. I love the rain. Not many, though, believe.

You see, I am the miss prim-and-proper. I am the disciplined, reserved girl who was left untouchable. I'm good at school. I have the looks, the height, the body, the brain, and the loyalty award. Who could ask for more?

Sadly, I was that person who was asking for more.

With an incomplete turn of my head, I glanced at the cute guy beside me. Stupid... How could he not introduce himself to me? Couldn't he see that the other guys across us have been glancing and looking at me for the past... I don't know, twenty minutes? I didn't really care but they're irking me. So I heaved a sigh. It's stupid, plain stupid.

I took my cellular phone from my bag and chose a song. What should I play next? Oh, that's it! With my thumb, I dragged the list lower and found the song I had in mind.

It started to play. I love this song. It's very relaxing, and well, reminds me of someone in particular.

I checked my wristwatch... still forty-five before my class.

The lyrics started coming out of her lips. And simultaneously, my heart started aching, _figuratively_... silly.

We were friends from way back. He was the bully one, I was the snobbish girl. He was small back then.

We grew up. He was still the bully. He had muscles like any guy would have, but he's not buff. He's just okay. He let his blonde hair grew longer. His eyes always sparkled. He became taller, about 7 inches higher than me. My snobbish side was lessened. My mother insisted curls suit me so I had them. In summer, I had them in red. They were forbidden in school so I removed them. I was the achiever. I followed school rules.

When we were 16, he already had 7 girlfriends. I had none, _boyfriend_, I mean. He actually looked good.

Draco Malfoy. That's his name. The friend who ran to me each time he broke up with his girlfriend. And each time, he didn't look that devastated; just plain worried that he had none beside him. I swatted the top of his head each time, too.

Now we're 17 years old. A year had passed, and I wondered each day why he never had girlfriends for the past year. I asked him. He only answered me with a joke, or a laugh.

Suddenly with a twist of fate, everything changed between the two of us.

* * *

><p>We were sitting beside each other one day, in the field of the school. I was doing my homework, while he was using my white laptop.<p>

"So Hermione... any plans for tonight?"

I shook my head. "Busy, Draco."

I heard him typing. The next thing I knew, my laptop was placed on top of my notebook.

"Here, read this." He faced me with his cheeky grin that became my constant companion for more than a decade. It was _cute_. No, he was the one—Wait! What am I thinking? So I moved my eyes to the screen and read silently.

After three minutes or so, I gave him a look. "It's the summary of my short story I wrote for Literature. What about it?"

"Aren't you good in Literature?" He asked with one of brow raised.

I sat up straight and tied my hair in a ponytail with the silver band Draco gave me on my Sweet 16. I saw through the side of my eyes that he was watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing," He shook his head and placed his hands on his feet. "Read it again." He told me.

"Okay okay."

And so I carefully read the one-paragraph summary and found some _errors_. I raised my eye brow at him before taking my pen and notebook. Something told me the wrong letters contributed to something. I wrote the letters one by one, until I finish them all.

"You better buy me some medicine later. This made my head ache." I said before reading the whatever-word-or-phrase-or-sentence I gathered from Draco's alteration of my work.

My eyes widened, and I felt heat crept up my face. However, I managed to hide it easily. I mean, I've never been given one. I don't know though if he was trying to point out something or he's playing with me so better be safe.

"What is this...? Seriously you're wasting my time." I affronted him.

"Was it good?"

"Mm-hmm... I guess so. Are you planning to impress one of your future girlfriends, or just want to boast your new learned skill?"

He laughed and messed up the top of his hair. "Who knows? You consider them archaic anyway."

"Grow up will you." I sighed and then collected my things before standing up. "Are you going to drive me home or not?"

Draco laid on the freshly cut grass. His blue shirt was slightly hiked up so I could see his toned abs. "Nice view from here darling."

"What are you..." I realized what he was saying when I saw where his eyes were looking at. I remembered I was wearing a white balloon skirt.

I kicked him on the side, turned around after and started walking away from him.

"Wait, Hermione! I was only joking. I didn't see anything!" He started running after me. And guess what, he caught up. Like that was any surprise at all.

I felt him drape his arm around me. "I'm sorry, okay? I promised I didn't see anything. I'll carry your things?"

It was a nice ultimatum. So I shoved my things to him and let him carry them until we reached his car.

"But you know, there's nothing to hide. We used to take a bath when we we'r—Ouch! Hermione! I was joking again. No need to hit me."

I laughed at him after giving him an elbow hit. "So shut up."

"Okay, okay. Jeez..."

On our way walking, I noticed the guys glancing at me again, and glaring at my childhood/best friend. Some were really cute.

_Sigh_.

So as we've talked, he gave me a ride home. He went home after, too. My mom invited him to dinner but I told him to say 'no'. He's used to it.

It was 8 o'clock when my phone rang. I was in my bed. This time, I was reviewing for our quiz tomorrow in physics.

"Hello," I greeted.

"I love you."

This time, I really blushed like mad. "W-who's this?"

I heard a chuckle from the other line. "It's me Draco."

Ugh. I thought someone finally realized how lonely I am. Turned out it was only a prank of my best friend. "I know. Do you need anything else?"

"I was joking." He answered back.

I tapped my pen on my thick book. "Suit yourself. Is that why you called, to bug me?"

"Probably."

"Do you need my help?"

It took him long enough to answer. "Nope."

"Okay then I'm hanging up."

Tut-tut-tut...

Seriously what's wrong with him this day? Often blurting out those things, making me blush? I grasped my hair in frustration. No, I'm not mad at him. But he's making me crazy. Jeez.

* * *

><p>Due to the extreme weather, our classes were cancelled. Draco again drove me home. My mom insisted he stay for awhile since it's raining very hard outside and it's dangerous. Of course, I sided with her on this.<p>

My mom adored this best friend of mine very much. Said he's handsome and very gentlemanly. They wanted a son, too, so they considered it a blessing when I met him.

We walked up to my room. He jumped on my bed and hid himself under the covers, pretending that he's asleep. Really when we're alone, or rather when he's with my parents, he acted like a child. But when we're outside, he becomes tough, arrogant, and bully.

I sat on the other side of my bed and heaved a sigh. I glanced at him covered in my pink comforter.

Maybe from all my narration, one would have thought I hate him and I am annoyed at him. In the lighter side of our relationship though, I actually am very happy he's here; that he's my best friend. I'm lucky, very, very.

While staring at him, the memories of yesterday came flashing through. My curiosity got spiked up. I want to ask him if he was implying something.

"Did you miss me?" He suddenly popped his head from the comforter. He got me surprised, again.

I laughed at him and pulled the pink sheets up to his head again. "No silly. Just hide there until next year."

"That'd be boring without you." He brought the cover down.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "That came from where...?"

"Nothing... do you like the loser Ronald Weasley? Because I saw you two yesterday..."

I shook my head and stopped him with my hand. "I don't. Haha! You are silly Draco."

He smirked at me. "Good. Because if then, I won't be you sharing you this!" He took something from his pocket and showed me his mobile phone and played something.

It was a video of last year's role play that our class had. He played as the prince who gallantly travelled from across the sea just to bail out a princess from the pirates. What a joke. As for me, I wrote the script. It was our classmates who thought of the plot. Since I'm the best in literature, who could write the script better than me? What a drag.

Sighing as I remembered that bore of a project for me, I searched for a book under my bed. I've got loads of them _under my bed_.

"The tale of two cities? You're choosing that over me?" Draco grabbed the book from my hand. He kept it behind him.

"What if I am?" I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to get the book from him. He quickly hid himself back inside my comforter along with my book.

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "Seriously, Draco?"

All of a sudden, he threw his cell phone (YES HE THREW IT) to me. I merely caught it. I took a look at it and saw that there was a video, waiting for it to be played. My curiosity rose up.

I plopped again on my bed and pressed the play button on the screen.

It was Spongebob Squarepants, my favorite character, saying "I love you" for three minutes. You would think it's cute, but hearing him say it repeatedly even just for the first twenty seconds, annoyed the heck out of me. So I paused it, just to end this agony.

"When was this episode?" I asked him, tapping his head.

He didn't answer.

And it all came to me.

It was just edited. There never was an episode where Spongebob wasted three minutes of his life to do this.

I stared at the Draco, who was still under my covers. I wondered... why was he doing this? Why was he showing me motives? Or, could they even be called motives? Was he playing with me? I needed to know why.

"Draco..."

He got up and stared back at me. His blue eyes were serious. It was different of him.

"Do you want to tell me something?" I asked him. Maybe I was just assuming things. I couldn't help it. I've always thought ahead of things. I tend to predict them, that's why I'm unsure of anything anymore.

He heaved a sigh and got up. He neared me, until he was an inch away from me. The expression on his face remained unchanged. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't move in my place. I was surprised. And I felt warm.

"It's nothing. I guess I'm just a failure." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. And suddenly, he released me and walked out of my room, like nothing happened.

It took me about five minutes to recover. I sat down on the edge of my bed, my hands clasped; the tip of my middle fingers against my lips. I closed my eyes and replayed the scene in my memory, until I felt like my heart was going to burst.

"What is that Draco? What did just happen?"

It was still raining, but calmer than earlier. And even if it was noisy outside, I still heard the sound of the engine of his car before he drove away. As well as the footsteps of my mom who was rushing to my room.

"Hermione, what happened?" She looked worried. "Draco just left. Did you two fight?"

I opened my eyes, looked at her shortly and shook my head. "No mom. Even I," I looked at the red carpet of my room, "even I have no clue."

-END-

* * *

><p><strong>An**: Please review. This is my first time writing a HP fanfic. I love Draco and Hermione. :) A very little trivia, when I was starting to write this story, it was originally intended for different characters of an anime, but then I thought it would be good to try something different so I changed it to H&D. This has been stored in my folders for a very long time now. I just go to finish this at this day, 02-01-2012.

_Elle. ;)_


End file.
